


When Lily Skips A Stone

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: When Lily Comes To Play [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, lily luna is weird af, why am i writing this, why the fuck is lorcan wearing a turtleneck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: When Lily skips a stone with Lorcan





	When Lily Skips A Stone

She gently picked up the stone from his palm and threw it towards the black lake. It skipped three times before falling into the lake. 

Her touch lingered on his palm. Oh how he wished it would linger forever.


End file.
